Les profondeurs de l'océan
by Jersey07
Summary: Lorne/Parrish UA. Deux mondes entrent en collision, des sentiments nouveaux prennent possession de deux personnes. A quel prix? Rated M pour être sur.
1. Chapter 1

**Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Parrish/Lorne  
><strong>Genre:<strong> AU, Romance  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Rien ne m'appartient et je ne gagne pas d'argent.  
><strong>Résumé:<strong> Deux personnes issues de deux mondes diamétralement opposés font connaissance. Leurs ressemblances seront-elles suffisantes pour surpasser leurs différences? Ou les sentiments qu'ils commencent à éprouver l'un envers l'autre sont-ils voués à l'échec?

**Notes :** J'aimerais remercier Dexash, sans qui je ne tournerais probablement pas très rond. Je remercie également Lornett pour son amitié et ses bons conseils. Merci à mes nouvelles et anciennes lectrices : finleyevan's, Paprika Star, leulade, LightnShadows, Roy-mane et lillysatine. Ca n'aurait pas de sens sans vous. 

**.Chapitre I.**

David nageait à travers les rochers du lagon, se frayant un chemin entre les algues qui lui chatouillaient délicieusement le ventre. La température était idéale, c'était une belle journée d'été pour explorer les fonds marins. L'eau transparente était peu profonde, ce qui facilitait la tâche à David qui cherchait des coquillages et des objets brillants venus d'un autre monde.

Il trouva un objet rond et doré, mais pas en or qu'il mit dans son sac avec enthousiasme. La journée avait été plutôt bonne. Il avait trouvé une boite décorée, représentant un couple qui dansait à la lueur d'une bougie. Il avait ramassé un peigne sur un rocher et Flit, le dauphin qui le suivait à la trace, lui avait rapporté une étole. Elle était trempée, certes, mais elle gardait sa douceur et David aimait la passer sur sa joue en fermant les yeux. Il imaginait l'homme ou la femme qui l'avait portée et se demandait la façon dont cette personne l'avait perdue.

Il contourna un amas de roches et se trouva au milieu du lagon. Il regarda un instant le soleil percer l'eau de ses rayons, dansant sur lui en dessinant les motifs des vagues qui le surplombaient. David remonta à la surface pour respirer. D'un geste de la main, il plaqua ses cheveux et ferma les yeux, inspirant profondément l'air chaud et parfumé de la surface. Un banc de poissons passa sous lui, remuant les flots. Soudain, il entendit un bruit mécanique qu'il reconnaissait entre mille. Ce n'était pas un bateau, il n'y en avait pas près des rives d'Atlantis. Mais il y avait de larges machines volantes qui faisaient un bruit caractéristique.

Son père n'aimait pas qu'il approche de la Cité. Il n'avait aucune confiance en ses habitants. Ils n'étaient pas comme eux et ils avaient peur de leur monde. Peu d'humains s'aventuraient dans les profondeurs d'Atlantis, ce qui ne faisait que prouver leur appréhension face à leur univers. Son père lui avait martelé depuis l'enfance de ne jamais les approcher mais David n'avait jamais vraiment écouté ce qu'on lui disait. Il voulait se faire une idée par lui-même de ce que les humains étaient réellement et ne pas se baser uniquement sur les légendes de son monde. Il se souvint du jour où il était entré en contact avec leur culture. Il avait trouvé un écusson blanc et rouge flottant à la surface. Il comportait une étrange feuille qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré dans les profondeurs. Cela avait été le premier objet provenant de leur monde qu'il ait eu l'occasion de contempler. Il l'avait ramené dans sa cachette secrète, où il avait accumulé les objets au cours des ans.

David regarda la machine volante passer au dessus de lui et rentra la tête à moitié dans l'eau. Il avait peur qu'ils ne le repèrent. Il n'avait jamais vu d'humain et ne pouvait s'en faire une idée qu'en voyant les représentations qu'il trouvait sur les objets qu'il ramassait. Mais David avait toujours été un être curieux. Et il désirait plus que tout voir à quoi ressemblait un être humain en chair et en os. C'était une situation étrange car il les craignait autant qu'il avait envie de les approcher.

La machine allait vite et il eut du mal à la suivre. Mais finalement, il parvint à proximité de la Cité. Il suivit l'engin des yeux et parvint jusqu'à l'endroit où les humains la firent atterrir. La plateforme donnait à quelques centimètres de l'eau et il se cacha rapidement sous elle, afin qu'ils ne la repèrent pas. Il les observa par les petits interstices, voyant qu'ils étaient si différent de lui et à la fois si semblables. Ce qui le frappa le plus furent les deux longs bâtons sur lesquels ils se tenaient. Le haut de leur corps était similaire au sien, bien qu'ils portaient du tissu. Mais le bas de leur corps était séparé en deux. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa queue et ses nageoires, ses écailles rouges reflétant les rayons du soleil sous l'eau.

David réfréna une exclamation lorsqu'il entendit l'un des humains parler.  
><em>-"Lorne, vous vous chargez du Jumper?"<em> demanda un grand brun.  
><em>-"Bien, Monsieur"<em> lui répondit un homme plus petit mais tout aussi musclé.  
>Le coeur du sirène battait furieusement dans sa poitrine. Il avait entendu un humain parler et leurs voix n'étaient pas très différentes de la sienne. Il regarda par l'un des interstices le plus grand des hommes s'en aller, tandis que l'autre retira sa veste pour la poser sur une caisse, avant d'entrer dans ce qui s'appelait "Jumper".<p>

Durant quelques minutes, David continua à le regarder, s'enhardissant même à sortir la tête complètement de l'eau et la poser sur la plateforme lorsque l'homme lui tournait le dos. Il observait avec émerveillement les muscles de son corps bouger, ses bras agrippant des objets qu'il ne connaissait pas. La journée était chaude, mais l'homme-sirène avait l'habitude de garder une température idéale, étant dans l'eau toute la journée. Ca ne semblait pas être le cas de l'humain, qui passait son avant-bras sur son front. Puis, il se rapprocha de la plateforme et David plongea avant de se replacer sous elle, observant l'homme qui enlevait son t-shirt avant de le jeter par terre. L'humain retourna à ses occupations tandis que David s'approchait du morceau de tissu et le respira à travers les interstices de la passerelle. Il n'arrivait pas à décrire ce qu'il sentait, il n'avait pas les mots mais il aimait cette odeur.

Lorsqu'il eut finit, l'humain poussa un soupir et vint se coucher sur la passerelle. David, le coeur battant, se tenait pile sous lui. Il avait envie de le toucher mais il était terrifié que l'humain ne lui fasse du mal. Celui que l'autre homme avait appelé Lorne se retourna, se couchant sur le ventre en fermant les yeux, exposant son dos au soleil. Sa main caressait distraitement les vagues, ses doigts plongeant de temps à autre dans l'eau qui le rafraîchissait. David avait plongé et se tenait à présent sous la main de l'homme, à quelques centimètres de lui. Ses entrailles brûlaient de le toucher. Il étendit la main, ses doigts tremblant vers ceux de l'humain. Il s'arrêta à cinq centimètres de lui, paniqué. La main de l'homme ne bougeait plus.

David sortit la tête de l'eau, caché sous la passerelle. Il écouta le souffle de l'humain qui s'était fait régulier. Il avait du s'endormir. Le jeune sirène sortit de l'eau, émergeant jusqu'à la taille et posa ses bras sur la passerelle. Le soleil réchauffait délicieusement sa peau sur laquelle se formait des cristaux salés. Des perles d'eau glissaient sur celle de l'humain. Il avait envie de le toucher, de prendre sur ses doigts ces gouttes qui roulaient sur la peau dorée de l'homme Lorne.

Il observa le visage de l'humain qui ressemblait au sien. Il semblait complètement fasciné par lui. Jamais il n'avait vu quelque chose de pareil, d'une telle beauté que rien dans l'océan ne l'égalait. Il n'eut pas peur de lui car ils n'étaient pas si différents. Il avait deux yeux dont il n'avait pas pu voir la couleur, un nez et une bouche aux lèvres rosées. Ses cheveux noirs brillaient sous le soleil et avant qu'il ne puisse résister, il passa sa main au dessus du visage de l'homme, créant de l'ombre qui fit plisser les yeux de l'humain. David arrêta son geste brutalement, de crainte que l'homme ne se réveille mais il n'en fit rien. Il caressa imperceptiblement ses cheveux qui étaient si doux. Pour l'humain, cela aurait pu être le vent jouant avec ses mèches rebelles. David passa sa main au dessus des lèvres rondes, sentant le souffle chaud de Lorne sur sa peau. Il observa le dos de celui qui lui ressemblait tant. Il était couvert de perles d'eau et David eut peur que le soleil ne lui fasse trop de mal. Alors il attrapa le t-shirt qui traînait sur la passerelle et le posa sur Lorne.

Lorsqu'il voulut le regarder à nouveau, il poussa un soupir d'exclamation et son coeur battit furieusement dans sa poitrine. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant que l'humain s'était réveillé. La panique s'installa et le paralysa. Il devait fuir mais n'arrivait pas à bouger les nageoires. Il plongea son regard dans celui de l'humain et vit que ses iris avaient la couleur de l'océan, ce qui le rassura. L'humain Lorne, mal réveillé, cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de regarder David et de lui lancer un petit sourire. Apparemment, il n'avait pas remarqué sa queue de poisson et pensait probablement avoir affaire à l'un des siens.

David tendit sa main vers celle de l'humain, les faisant se rencontrer et l'homme le laissa faire, comme envoûté par sa présence. Leurs peaux se touchèrent et leurs doigts se caressèrent l'espace d'un instant, faisant sourire les deux personnes. L'homme-sirène sentit un frisson parcourir son corps, faisant frétiller ses nageoires et tandis qu'il allait lier ses doigts à ceux de l'homme Lorne et plonger son regard dans le sien, il entendit un bruit qui le fit reculer, brisant leur étreinte comme s'il venait de se brûler contre une anémone de mer. Il recula un peu dans l'eau, notant le regard de l'humain qui le suivait et lorsque David vit un groupe d'hommes arriver vers Lorne, il disparut sous la surface.

Il n'avait pas envie de quitter l'humain. Il s'était produit quelque chose entre eux que David n'avait jamais ressenti avec ses semblables. Tout en cet homme l'intriguait et l'attirait et il avait envie de le découvrir d'avantage, de passer du temps avec lui. Comment pouvait-il lui faire du mal alors qu'il était si beau?

L'humain se leva précipitemment.  
><em>-"Hey! Attends!"<em> lança Lorne, les sourcils froncés. Il vit un sillon se creuser sous la surface des vagues, avançant dans l'eau comme une torpille. Le jeune homme réapparut quelques mètres plus loin, émergeant à nouveau jusqu'à la taille et le regard perçant de Lorne distingua du rouge ornant ses hanches. Il pensa d'abord que le garçon était peut-être blessé. Puis, ce fut avec stupéfaction qu'il le vit plonger à nouveau pour ne plus réapparaître. Avant qu'il ne disparaisse, Lorne vit très clairement une large queue rouge aux nageoires puissantes fendre les flots.


	2. Chapter 2

_Second chapitre de cette fiction ! Je remercie sincèrement finleyevan's, Paprika Star, leulade, Lornett, LightNShadows, Roy-mane, lillysatine, ainsi que Carlia-Snape et Ticoeur. Merci également à Dexash ^^. _

_Dans ce chapitre, on en apprends plus sur le monde dans lequel David évolue. Attention, petite mise en garde pour un « lemon » (si je puis appeler ça ainsi !) très léger cependant. Vous verrez bien ! _

_**.Chapitre II. **_

Essouflé après avoir nagé à toute vitesse loin de la Cité, David se reposa un instant contre le rocher qui lui faisait office de pilier. Flit, son ami fidèle, vint frotter son museau contre son bras. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui, mais le soleil allait bientôt se coucher et la nuit ferait descendre la température de quelques bons degrés.

Après avoir repris son souffle, il nagea vers sa grotte en compagnie de Flit. Ayant poussé le rocher qui en bloquait l'entrée, il déposa les objets qu'il avait ramassé au cours de la journée. Il n'avait pas arrêté de penser à l'homme Lorne depuis qu'il s'était sauvé de la Cité. Il revoyait ses yeux couleur océan, entendait sa voix dans son esprit et son coeur battait plus vite lorsqu'il pensait à lui. Il ne savait pas réellement ce qui lui arrivait, mais il ressentait le même sentiment que lorsqu'il trouvait un nouvel objet et il aimait ça.

Son père passa le voir. Il ne dit rien mais secoua gravement la tête, conscient que son fils était allé à la rencontre des humains. Rien ne servait de s'énerver contre David, même s'il n'était pas d'accord. Il avait peur pour son fils unique mais lorsqu'il essayait de lui parler, de le mettre en garde, il n'écoutait jamais. Il regarda David avant de lui montrer combien son attitude le décevait, puis de s'en aller.

Une petite tête passa par l'entrebâillement de la grotte.  
><em>-"David? Tu rentres bien tard..." <em>lui dit une sirène d'à peu près son âge, en bâtant des nageoires vers lui. Lorsqu'elle vit les objets qu'il avait ramené, elle n'était pas euphorique comme lui, mais plutôt inquiète. _"Tu es allé fouiller près des humains!" _  
><em>-"Mala..."<em> dit-il comme pour la réprimander. Tout le monde dans son entourage lui disait de ne pas s'approcher, qu'ils étaient dangereux mais Lorne n'était pas comme ça. David le sentait.  
>La jeune sirène le dévisagea, tandis qu'il caressait distraitement la boite qu'il tenait dans les mains. Soudain, elle réalisa.<br>_-"Oh non... tu en as rencontré un! Tu en as approché un!" _  
>Alors qu'il s'attendait à une suite de reproches, la jeune sirène lui agrippa le bras, l'entrainant plus loin dans la grotte.<br>_-"Raconte-moi! Comment c'était?"_  
>David sourit, se sentant compris pour la première fois depuis longtemps.<br>Il lui raconta alors que les machines volantes s'appelaient des Jumpers et qu'il était arrivé près des pontons d'Atlantis. Il lui expliqua comment il s'était caché sous la passerelle, d'où il avait observé les deux hommes puis l'humain Lorne en particulier. Mala ne put pas s'empêcher de remarquer les joues rosies de David.  
><em>-"Tu n'avais plus rougi comme ça depuis le jour où Tisha t'a embrassé" <em>  
>Il se souvint de ce jour, ce qui le fit rougir encore plus. C'était le premier baiser qu'il ait reçu, de la part d'une sirène qu'il ne considérait que comme une amie mais qui était très éprise de lui. Lui, en revanche, n'avait jamais compris ce genre de sentiments. Mais ce qu'il avait ressenti en voyant l'humain devait s'en approcher.<br>Il se retourna, contemplant le mur de la grotte, essayant de cacher son trouble à sa meilleure amie.  
><em>-"Oh oh... David!"<em> lui dit-elle, effarée et aussi apeurée.  
><em>-"Mais il est si beau... et si différent. Il n'est pas comme mon père le dit! Il est gentil, j'en suis sur! Il ne me ferait pas de mal..." <em>  
>Son regard se fit triste et vint se poser sur ses nageoires. Mala posa une main sur son épaule.<br>_-"C'est un humain." _

David se rappelait de tout ce qu'on lui avait dit sur eux et sur ce qu'ils faisaient aux sirènes qu'ils attrapaient. S'il se faisait capturer, il avait toutes les chances de se faire découper en morceaux pour être étudié. Ou bien, il serait fait prisonnier et torturé, avant de finir dévoré. Pourtant, il ne pensait pas que l'humain Lorne puisse lui faire ça, jamais. Il était trop doux, il émanait de lui quelque chose de trop différent...

Mala le laissa, se retirant doucement, triste de voir son ami dans cet état. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lui, hormis le mettre en garde. Elle ne faisait aucune confiance aux humains, elle en avait bien trop peur. Elle n'en avait jamais rencontré et n'y tenait pas. Ses parents la renieraient si elle faisait pareille folie. Elle sortit, laissant David à ses pensées. Mais le jeune homme-poisson n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il était déterminé à revoir l'humain, coûte que coûte. 

Le lendemain, David se mit en quête d'un présent à offrir à l'humain. Quelque chose qui lui rappellerait son monde. Il trouva un beau coquillage qu'il se mit à peindre à l'arrière de sa grotte. Puis il perça le bout avec un stalagmite et passa un cordon qu'il avait trouvé au fond du récif. Enfin, avec le bord pointu d'un trident appartenant aux humains, il grava son nom au verso.  
>Il était plutôt satisfait de son travail et alla se coucher, en imaginant la réaction de l'humain lorsqu'il lui offrirait ce cadeau en gage d'amitié et de bonne volonté.<p>

Lui aussi avait entendu des légendes sur son espèce. On disait d'eux qu'ils étaient des vampires, des créatures sanguinaires du fond des océans qui charmaient les humains pour les entraîner vers une mort certaine. Tout cela était complètement faux. Ils étaient des créatures pacifiques en paix avec la nature qui les entourait. Ils n'étaient pas des meurtriers. D'ailleurs, ils n'approchaient pas les humains. Pourquoi donc ces légendes les dépeignaient-elles comme des créatures barbares? Les hommes ne les connaissaient pas. Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'ils les craignaient.

David se coucha sur son rocher, s'enroulant dans son algue tandis qu'il regardait le plafond irisé de sa grotte. Il repensait sans cesse à cet homme. Une main derrière la nuque, il rêvassait en revoyant les gouttes perlées qui roulaient sur le dos et la peau de Lorne. Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur ce qu'il avait vu et sa main glissa sur son torse, distraitement. En repensant à l'homme, une agréable sensation de chaleur le traversa et il se sentait apaisé. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, se rappelant la douceur des mèches de l'humain qu'il avait pu tenir entre ses doigts. Les sensations qu'il éprouvait étaient nouvelles et un frisson presque électrique le traversa de part et d'autre lorsqu'il promena sa main sur son torse, imaginant celle de l'humain mêlant ses doigts aux siens. Ses nageoires vibraient furieusement, faisant se déplacer l'eau qui l'entourait. Il se mordit la lèvre, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait exactement mais il aimait ces sensations incomparables. Son imagination fertile n'eut aucune peine à imaginer les lèvres, les mains et le visage de l'humain et il poussa un soupir, ses écailles vibrant, se frottant les unes contre les autres. Son corps tout entier trembla et il désirait l'homme jusqu'à en perdre la raison, un sentiment lui tordant les entrailles. Une chaleur se rependit dans son bas ventre, enflammant ses hanches. Il se voyait aux côtés de Lorne, le voulait tout entier, le désirait pour toujours.

Il tressaillit et se retourna dans son algue, plaquant sa tête contre son coquillage. Peut-être était-il vraiment comme les légendes le décrivaient? Un vampire qui séduisait les humains pour les emmener loin de la surface? Par acquis de conscience, il toucha ses canines. Non, elles n'étaient pas pointues. Il n'était pas une créature sanguinaire. Il était simplement amoureux d'un humain.


	3. Chapter 3

_Coucou tout le monde ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews ou vous followings ! Ca me fait super plaisir de vous voir de plus en plus nombreux ^^. Donc je remercie Lornett et Dexash, mes fidèles amies. Je peux rajouter Nanichou, qui n'est souvent pas loin ! Encore merci à finleyevan's, leulade, Paprika Star, Lightnshadows, Roy-mane, lillysatine, Carlia-Snape, Ticoeur et la petite nouvelle : MoOonshine. _

_Comme je viens de commencer un nouveau job, je ne promets pas de poster régulièrement (ce qui veut dire tous les jours) mais au moins une voire deux fois par semaine. Le couple Lorne/Parrish a encore pas mal d'histoires à part celle-ci, alors restez à l'écoute -). _

_Dans ce chapitre, David et Lorne vont se revoir mais un évènement pourrait bien chambouler leur relation naissante… _

_**.Chapitre 3.**_

David hésita avant de vouloir revoir Lorne. Il se demandait si c'était une bonne chose ou s'il valait mieux pour leurs deux mondes qu'il n'interfère pas. Peut-être l'humain ne l'avait pas vu, n'avait pas distingué ce qu'il était? Peut-être pensait-il avoir eu affaire à un mirage, le soleil au zénith ayant troublé ses sens.

Mais au fil des jours, l'envie le tiraillait de plus en plus et l'humain l'obsédait complètement. Il retourna donc à la grotte où il avait laissé son coquillage-pendentif et le plaça dans son sac. Il scruterait les fonds marins à la recherche de trouvailles avant de se diriger vers la Cité où il espérait trouver l'humain. Il savait qu'il y en avait d'autres et ceux-là, il ne les connaissait pas.

Il arriva enfin à la passerelle où les humains faisaient atterrir leurs Jumpers mais Lorne n'y était pas. Déçu et dépité, il fit le tour de la Cité et arriva près de la zone de baignade. Ainsi, il pourrait se faire passer pour l'un d'entre eux s'il rencontrait d'autres humains, l'eau n'étant pas assez claire pour que l'on puisse voir ses nageoires. Mais il n'y avait personne.

En relevant la tête vers l'un des balcons, il le vit, appuyé contre la rambarde sous le soleil couchant. Il était magnifique. Ses cheveux noirs étaient balayés par l'air iodé et Lorne le respirait à pleins poumons. Soudain, l'homme ouvrit les yeux et fixa son regard océan sur lui, ses pupilles s'écarquillant lorsqu'il reconnut le jeune homme.  
><em>-"Attends, ne t'en vas pas!"<em> lui cria-t-il depuis le balcon en avançant les mains, faisant signe à David de ne pas bouger. Puis il disparut et il l'attendit, se laissant porter par les vagues. Après deux ou trois minutes, il crut que l'humain l'avait fuit mais il poussa un soupir de soulagement et sourit lorsqu'il le vit s'approcher de lui. En même temps, il ressentit de la crainte mais prit son courage à deux mains et deux nageoires.

L'humain se débarrassa de son t-shirt et releva les bords de son pantalon soutenant ses étranges bâtons sur lesquels il se tenait. David vit avec étonnement un morceau de ce qui ressemblait très fort à de la peau. Lorne, quant à lui, savait bien qu'il était face à une rencontre spéciale et différente. Il l'avait senti dès le moment où il avait posé les yeux sur la créature, quelle qu'elle soit. Il avait été complètement subjugué par lui, puis envoûté et même attiré. Il avait envie d'apprendre à le connaître. Il jaugea un instant ses réactions et vit que le jeune homme semblait le craindre légèrement, mais qu'il avait en même temps un élan envers lui.  
><em>-"Est-ce que tu me comprends?"<em> lui demanda-t-il doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer. Et David secoua la tête, acquiesçant. Puis, encouragé par le sourire que lui lançait l'homme, il se surprit à lui répondre:  
><em>-"Oui". <em>

Tous deux eurent l'air étonné. David entendit pour la première fois sa voix résonner dans l'air iodé. Elle avait une autre tonalité sous l'eau. Ici elle semblait plus douce, plus jeune. Lorne, quant à lui, fut surpris qu'il parle la même langue que lui. Peut-être était-il humain et avait-il divagué sous le soleil? En tout cas, il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant.  
>Voyant le jeune homme en confiance, il s'avança et s'assit sur le rebord. Il laissa tremper ses pieds dans l'eau, tandis que son compagnon se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui. Lorne décida de ne rien faire et d'attendre.<p>

Après quelques minutes, David conquérait sa peur et se plaça près de l'humain, s'appuyant contre le bord. Lorne admira son dos musclé, certainement la preuve la plus flagrante qu'il avait affaire à un nageur émérite. Chacun étudiait l'autre comme un scientifique l'aurait fait d'un objet rare et précieux.  
><em>-"Quel est ton nom?"<em> demanda le militaire, intrigué par le jeune homme qu'il avait à ses côtés. Tout en lui l'attirait, si bien que Lorne se sentait subjugué par tant de beauté émanant d'un seul être.  
><em>-"David"<em> répondit-il, s'habituant au son de sa voix au dessus de la surface. Il montra du doigt son interlocuteur. _"Lorne" _  
>Le Major eut un large sourire. Dieu sait depuis combien de temps David l'observait.<br>_-"Evan Lorne."_ répondit-il, mais voyant que son compagnon ne comprenait pas, il ajouta: _"Mais, appelle-moi Evan"_  
>Il étendit ses jambes devant lui, ses pieds reposant sur l'eau, essayant de ne pas la pénétrer.<p>

C'était un jeu depuis qu'il était enfant. Et il vit que David semblait absolument subjugué lui aussi. Il étendit la main prudemment vers les pieds d'Evan, comme s'il avait peur de les toucher. Lorne n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Encourageant, il avança l'un de ses pieds et lança un sourire à David. Lorsqu'il toucha la peau d'Evan, l'homme-sirène fut parcouru d'un frisson qui se répercuta dans le corps du militaire. Ce dernier se leva et David retira sa main comme s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Mais Evan le rassura et devant tant de curiosité, il se débarrassa de son pantalon, laissant le loisir à son compagnon d'admirer ses jambes. Voilà donc ce qui le soutenait et lui permettait de marcher. Il se rassit et les plongea dans l'eau, laissant les mains de David s'y aventurer. Il le regarda, le voyant l'observer comme Radek ou McKay observaient leurs inventions géniales avec passion et un brin de fierté.

Il émit un petit soupir lorsqu'il sentit les mains de David remonter sur ses cuisses et mordit sa lèvre lorsqu'elles se posèrent à l'intérieur de celles-ci. Il n'avait même pas conscience du fait qu'il avait écarté les jambes pour faciliter l'exploration du jeune homme. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que personne ne l'avait touché ainsi, avec tant de douceur et d'application, qu'il s'en sentit plus que troublé. Il se laissa faire un instant, ne sachant pas si David savait ce qu'il faisait ou non, ni quel effet il produisait sur lui. Mais Evan sentit son corps commencer à réagir à la caresse continue du jeune homme et entreprit de lui agripper les poignets.  
><em>-"David..." <em>  
>Interpellé par la voix d'Evan, il stoppa net ses actions. Il plongea son regard dans celui du Major et y vit quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à décrypter. Ses yeux bleus comme l'océan avaient pris une teinte noire comme lorsque la mer était soumise à la plus violente des tempêtes. Mais ce n'était pas de la colère qui hantait les yeux d'Evan.<p>

Lorne se laissa glisser le long du rebord afin de s'immerger et de rejoindre David dans l'eau. Celui-ci eut un petit mouvement de recul.  
><em>-"Non! S'il te plait"<em> lui dit Lorne tellement doucement que David se sentit forcé de rester immobile. Evan se posa dos contre le rebord, tandis que son compagnon lui faisait face. Ils étaient seulement à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et attendaient Dieu sait quoi pour se toucher. Ce fut Lorne qui fit le premier pas. Il leva la main tout doucement pour venir la poser sur la joue de David qui frissonna à son contact. Il ferma les yeux, se frottant contre la paume de Lorne. Il n'avait jamais ressenti pareille chaleur. Sa main vint rejoindre celle d'Evan et il enlaça ses doigts. Soudain, David se sentit le besoin de rassurer son compagnon sur ce qu'il était, comme s'il avait peur qu'Evan ne s'enfuisses loin de lui.  
><em>-"Je ne suis pas un tueur"<em> lui dit-il, plongeant son regard dans celui désormais confus de Lorne.  
><em>"Les légendes sont fausses. Je ne te ferais jamais de mal" <em>continua-t-il, le regard implorant. Evan ne saisit toujours pas. Il se demanda de quelles légendes David parlait. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, ses mains entrèrent en contact avec le torse du jeune homme qui ferma les yeux. Il descendit lentement ses mains jusqu'à agripper la taille de David. Mais au lieu de trouver une peau chaude comme la sienne, ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec de douces écailles. Oh. _Oh. _

Il savait que tout se jouait maintenant. Il ne connaissait pas bien le jeune homme - ou l'homme poisson? - mais il s'était passé quelque chose qui lui avait donné envie de mieux le connaître. David avait réveillé quelque chose en lui et il n'allait pas abandonner même si tout ceci paraissait impossible. Il avait eu quelques soupçons. Il savait ce qu'il avait vu: une grande queue rouge et deux nageoires et il savait ce que cela signifiait. Ils avaient croisé déjà tellement de créatures étranges aux cours de leurs explorations... pourquoi n'y en aurait-il pas aux abords d'Atlantis? Lorsqu'il était avec David, il se sentait heureux et apaisé, possédé par une force tranquille.

Pour prouver sa bonne volonté, David se souvint de ce qu'il avait mis des jours à fabriquer pour Evan et s'exclama:  
><em>-"Oh, attends!" <em>  
>Il sortit le médaillon-coquillage de son sac, qu'il avait déposé sur la plateforme. Avec un énorme sourire, il l'offrit à Evan qui s'en sentit profondément heureux.<br>_-"Merci, David" _  
>Il ne perdit pas une seconde et le passa autour de son cou. Le sirène rayonnait, profondément heureux de voir l'homme pour qui il avait des sentiments arborer fièrement un objet provenant de son monde.<p>

Voulant le remercier à sa façon, Evan se rapprocha de lui et replaça une main sur sa hanche. Ses doigts rencontrèrent à nouveau les écailles et il aimait la sensation qu'elles procuraient sur sa peau. Envers et contre tout, il était attiré par cet être venu d'ailleurs. David n'était pas simplement unique parce qu'il n'était pas humain. Il était unique et merveilleux. Evan posa les yeux sur son visage: de grands yeux bleus, un nez fin et de belles lèvres désirables. Il ne résista pas plus longtemps et se pencha vers lui, l'attirant au plus près de son corps. Délicatement, conscient que David n'était pas habitué à un tel geste, il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon qui étouffa un petit soupir.

David, surpris, se laissait gagner par de nouvelles sensations envahissant son corps. A nouveau, cette chaleur intense s'insinua en lui. Il se stabilisa en posant ses mains sur les épaules d'Evan, se laissant aller dans son étreinte, réciproquant ses gestes. Ses lèvres prirent part au baiser instauré par son compagnon qui avait enroulé une jambe autour de sa queue, faisant s'entrechoquer ses écailles, lui arrachant un frisson. Il s'enhardit et laissa ses mains descendre sur le torse d'Evan, qui poussa un petit soupir. Avant qu'ils ne puissent continuer leurs activités, Flit apparut à la surface, suivit de près par Mala qui avait l'air complètement paniquée.  
><em>-"David!"<em> cria-t-elle. Les deux amants se séparèrent et au ton de sa voix, le sirène vit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'eux, effrayée lorsqu'elle aperçut l'humain en compagnie de son meilleur ami.  
><em>-"Approchez... je ne vous ferai aucun mal"<em> l'encouragea Evan en tendant doucement la main. David l'accompagna en souriant à Mala, qui finit par s'approcher, complètement essouflée.  
><em>-"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" <em>demanda David, inquiet. Son amie reprit son souffle durant quelques secondes, avant de poser les mains sur ses épaules.  
><em>-"Ton père... il a déclaré la guerre au Sirkhs" <em>  
>Evan n'avait aucune idée de qui ils étaient, mais en voyant les yeux écarquillés et remplis d'effroi de David, il comprit que l'heure était grave.<br>_-"Fais regrouper les femmes et les enfants. Cachez-vous dans les grottes." _ordonna-t-il à sa meilleure amie qui acquiesça avant de fendre les eaux.

_-"Il faut que je m'en aille"_ répondit David, apparemment à cran. L'inquiétude dans sa voix et son regard ne plut pas à Evan.  
><em>-"Nous pouvons vous aider..." <em>proposa-t-il mais David lui coupa la parole en l'embrassant. Il lui donna un baiser presque désespéré, comme s'ils étaient appelés à ne jamais se revoir.  
>-<em>"Vos armes ne nous serviront à rien. Et ton peuple ne dois pas savoir au sujet de mon monde. Ce serait trop dangereux..."<em>  
><em>-"Ils ne vous feront pas de mal, je te le promets" <em>interjecta Evan mais à nouveau, il fut réduit au silence par les lèvres de David. Il pouvait s'habituer à ça. Cette fois-ci, son baiser était plus doux et plus bref.  
><em>-"Ils ne sont pas comme toi... il faut que j'y aille!" <em>  
>Avant qu'il ne puisse disparaitre, Evan le retint quelques seconds, imprimant son visage dans sa mémoire comme s'il avait peur de ne jamais le revoir.<br>_-"Sois prudent"_ lui dit-il, la mâchoire crispée. David acquiesça et disparut, faisant ondoyer les vagues autour du corps d'Evan qui se sentait plus seul que jamais.


	4. Chapter 4

_Salut tout le monde ! Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à poster la suite de ma fic ! Je suis restée dans un petit hiatus, surtout à cause de mon boulot mais me revoilà en pleine forme. J'espère que les chapitres suivants, ainsi que mes autres fics, vous plairont ! ^^. _

_Je vous remercie de me suivre ! _

**Chapitre IV. **

Evan avait récupéré ses affaires et s'était rué dans ses quartiers, se plongeant sous une douche bien chaude, l'eau cascadant sur son corps lui faisant penser à l'eau dans laquelle David vivait. Il était inquiet pour son nouveau compagnon... ou du moins, l'était-il? Il ne savait pas très bien mais il le considérait ainsi.

Il avait compris qu'une guerre se tramait dans les pénombres de l'océan. Il n'avait aucune idée des ennemis qu'auraient à affronter David et ses semblables, ni quelle position il occupait dans la défense de sa cité. Mais il espérait qu'ils auraient assez de forces pour tenir le coup et vaincre leurs ennemis.

Evan ressentait beaucoup plus qu'une simple attirance physique pour cet homme. Enfin ce poisson. Ou homme poisson? Peu importe.  
>Après sa douche, il décida d'aller se coucher mais il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à David. De savoir qu'il était peut-être en train de se battre en ce moment pour sauver son monde de la destruction, et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider était insupportable. Il détestait se sentir impuissant face à une situation, encore plus une situation de danger. Il était militaire, se battre faisait partie de ses habilités.<p>

N'arrêtant pas de se tourner dans ses draps, il se leva et prit son carnet à dessin. Il possédait des quartiers donnant directement sur l'océan et soudain, il se demanda si le destin n'avait pas mis David sur son chemin. Evan s'assit à même le sol, laissant ses pieds en suspension dans le vide et cala son carnet contre le rebord. Puis il commença à dessiner. D'abord l'océan qui lui avait apporté David, puis il le dessina. Sur une nouvelle page, il fit le portrait de son compagnon avec une précision photographique.

Un son qu'il reconnut comme des cris de dauphins lui parvinrent aux oreilles et il se redressa, abandonnant son carton à dessin. Il vit le même animal qui accompagnait David un peu plus tôt, tourner en rond quelques mètres sous son balcon. Un peu plus loin, il vit les eaux se fendre et deux silhouettes émerger. Il ne lui fallut pas plus longtemps pour descendre et courir jusqu'à la plateforme où il attendit de revoir les deux silhouettes, le coeur battant furieusement dans sa poitrine. Une trainée noire comme le pétrole suivait les deux personnes avançant dans l'eau.

Soudain il les vit: Mala soutenait David à bout de bras, faisant un effort considérable pour les propulser dans l'eau avec ses nageoires. Evan n'hésita pas et plongea immédiament, allant secourir l'homme dont il était épris. Se plaçant sous son épaule, il le dirigea vers la paroi avec l'aide de Mala et plaça David sur la plateforme. Mala était en larmes.  
><em>-"Tous nos médecins sont sur le champ de bataille. Dites-moi que vous avez un médecin!" <em>  
>Evan acquiesça, réceptionnant David dans ses bras quand celui-ci se sentit défaillir. Il observa son compagnon: une large plaie s'étendait du début de sa hanche et descendait le long de sa queue de sirène sur un bon dix centimètres. Un liquide noir s'échappait de sa blessure.<br>_-"Il perd trop de sang" _commenta Evan en empoignant sa radio qui ne le quittait jamais. _"Beckett, ici Lorne. Répondez!" _  
><em>-"Aye, Major Lorne?"<em>  
><em>-"J'ai besoin de vous sur la plateforme près de mes quartiers. J'ai une blessure et je ne peux me déplacer. Je vous en prie, dépêchez-vous!" <em>

_-"David?" _appela Evan en caressant les cheveux de son compagnon. Le sirène ouvrit les yeux et fixa son regard sur Lorne en souriant faiblement. Mala lui tenait fermement la main. De sa main libre, Evan couvrait la blessure, la compressant du mieux qu'il put.  
>Il entendit Beckett les appeler et vit Mala se crisper mais il lui lança un petit regard encourageant.<br>_-"Je croyais que vous étiez blessé, Major?"_ demanda Beckett en arrivant près d'eux, s'agenouillant en ouvrant sa trousse.  
><em>-"J'ai menti. Je vous en prie, ne paniquez pas..."<em> lui dit-il, se doutant bien qu'en voyant David, le Docteur allait le questionner. Mais à son grand étonnement, il n'en fit rien. Il regarda la queue de sirène de David sans étonnement, ni crainte ce qui intrigua Lorne.  
><em>-"Nom du patient?"<em> demanda-t-il, en sortant une compresse de gase.  
><em>-"David" <em>  
><em>-"Ok. David? Je suis le Docteur Carson Beckett."<em> dit-il comme s'il parlait à un patient normal. Au son de sa voix, l'homme-poisson revint à lui tandis que Mala se tenait toujours dans l'eau. Beckett vit que David commençait à se déshydrater et il perdait de plus en plus de sang. La compresse qu'il avait placée était déjà devenue totalement ébène.  
><em>-"Quel est votre nom?"<em> demanda-t-il à la sirène, calmement.  
><em>-"Mala..." <em>  
><em>-"Bien, j'ai besoin que vous alliez par le fond. Vous connaissez la monïya?"<em> demanda-t-il. La sirène acquiesça. _"Ramenez-m'en rapidement" _

La sirène plongea et Carson fit un bandage sommaire autour de la plaie de David. Le ramener à l'infirmerie était impossible.  
><em>-"Doc... comment?" <em>  
><em>-"Plus tard, Major. Plus tard..." <em>le rappela Beckett. Ce n'était pas le moment de parler de ça. _"Je reviens, il faut que j'aille chercher un élément important" _  
>Il ne continua pas ses explications et se leva promptement, courant jusqu'à ses propres quartiers pour aller chercher ce qu'il lui fallait. Il espérait simplement faire le bon choix.<p>

David se réveilla quelque peu dans les bras d'Evan, qui avait peur de le perdre. Il était au bord des larmes et il fut heureux de voir revenir Mala précipitamment, où il aurait pleuré.  
><em>-"J'ai trouvé ce qu'il fallait... où est le Docteur?" <em>demanda-t-elle, le corps tremblant jusqu'au bout des nageoires. Lorsqu'Evan allait lui répondre, Beckett réapparut.  
><em>-"Qu'est-ce que c'est, Doc?" <em>demanda-t-il en voyant Carson serrer une jarre d'un produit bleuâtre dans ses mains.  
><em>-"Du sang de licorne des mers. Combiné avec la monïya, cela lui permettra de vivre" <em>continua-t-il, regardant Mala, sachant qu'elle avait compris depuis bien longtemps. Le regard d'Evan se remplit d'espoir, tandis que celui de la jeune sirène se remplit de larmes. Voyant ceci, Lorne fronça les sourcils.  
><em>-"Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Qu'est-ce que ça va lui faire?" <em>  
>Beckett ne répondit pas aux questions de Lorne, qui renforçait son étreinte sur le corps de David tandis que Mala mâchait l'algue avant de l'appliquer sur la plaie, ce qui eut pour effet d'arrêter de le faire saigner. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour que David vive.<p>

Beckett et Mala s'échangèrent un regard entendu.  
><em>-"Faites-le. C'est ce qu'il voudrait." <em>  
>Lorne commençait à perdre la tête, complètement perdu et appeuré.<br>_-"Dites-moi ce qui se passe, bordel! C'est quoi ce truc? Qu'est-ce que vous faites?" _  
>Beckett appliqua la substance bleuâtre sur l'algue précédemment appliquée.<br>_-"Ca va le rendre comme vous..." _lui dit Mala.  
>Evan prit quelques secondes, le temps que son cerveau comprenne l'information. Comme vous...<em> humain. <em>

Non, non, non! Evan ne voulait pas arracher David à son monde. C'était trop brutal, trop demander à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait depuis si peu de temps. Il ne pouvait s'y résoudre.  
><em>-"Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire..." <em>dit Beckett à Mala. Le Doc en savait définitivement plus sur le monde des sirènes qu'il ne pouvait y prétendre. La jeune sirène acquiesça et s'empara du couteau à cran d'arrêt que lui passa Carson. Résolue, elle le leva vers elle avant de laisser une larme rouler sur sa joue.  
><em>-"NON!"<em> hurla Evan, en la regardant abaisser le couteau. 

•••


	5. Chapter 5

_Coucou tout le monde ! Ca fait une ETERNITE que je n'ai rien updaté et je suis vraiment désolée ! J'espère que tout le monde va bien, et je vous propose la suite et la fin de cette fic dans les prochains chapitres. On en apprend un peu plus sur Carson, également…_

**.Chapitre V.**

Le cri d'Evan retentit dans la nuit glacée d'Atlantis, tirant ainsi David de sa torpeur. Le vent se leva, faisant s'emmêler ses cheveux. Une lueur bleue entoura son corps et celui d'Evan et il ressentit une violente douleur, puis une chaleur intense et une sensation étrange de chatouillement. Il ouvrit les yeux, se sentant étrangement en vie. Son flanc ne lui faisait plus du tout mal. Il regarda l'endroit où devait se trouver sa blessure. Elle avait simplement disparu. Tout comme ses écailles rouges, qui avaient fait place à une peau douce et laiteuse comme celle d'Evan.

La lueur s'atténua autour d'eux, les rendant visibles aux yeux des autres. Mala, voyant les jambes de David, fut tentée de les toucher mais n'osa pas, d'autant plus lorsqu'elle vit son meilleur ami complètement nu pour la première fois. Elle rougit légèrement et Beckett se débarrassa de sa veste pour couvrir le bas-ventre du jeune homme.

Le regard de David rencontra celui de Mala et il se mit à pleurer, les larmes roulant furieusement sur ses joues et son corps tremblant sous les sanglots.  
><em>-"Mala... tes cheveux..." <em>lui dit-il, tendant ses doigts vers le visage de sa meilleure amie, dont les longs cheveux n'étaient plus que quelques mèches éparses. Dans leur monde, il n'y avait pas plus grand sacrifice que de couper ses cheveux, car ils étaient le symbole de leur immortalité.  
><em>-"J'ai fait ça pour toi. Pour vous deux..."<em> continua-t-elle, son visage étrangement apaisé. Elle était certaine d'avoir pris la bonne décision. Elle avait compris combien Evan tenait à David et elle savait que son ami était épris de cet homme. C'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin.  
><em>-"La Cité?" <em>demanda David, en commençant à trembler de froid, se serrant un peu plus dans les bras d'Evan. Mala eut un sourire encourageant.  
><em>-"On a gagné, David. La Cité est libre. Tu as été blessé juste à la fin de la bataille" <em>  
><em>-"J'en suis heureux..."<em> fut la dernière chose qu'il puisse dire avant de s'évanouir. Beckett vérifia son pouls, qui était assez bon.  
><em>-"Il faut l'emmener à l'intérieur..." <em>déclara Beckett, préférant que David, nouvellement humain, se repose à l'infirmerie. Il le prit dans ses bras, le jeune homme étant aussi léger qu'une plume, et décida de l'emmener dans les quartiers d'Evan, le temps que celui-ci puisse parler avec la jeune sirène.

_-"Comment vous remercier?"_ demanda Evan, complètement bouleversé par ce qu'il venait de se produire, aussi bien pour David que pour Mala.  
><em>-"Prenez soin de mon meilleur ami. Aimez-le, chérissez-le... je reviendrai plus tard, apporter quelques unes de ses affaires préférées." <em>  
><em>-"Revenez quand il vous plaira"<em> lui assura Evan. Ils s'échangèrent un dernier regard entendu avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans la nuit devenue noire.

Une fois retourné dans ses quartiers, Evan vit David couché sur son lit, une poche perfusée à son bras. Beckett avait amené tout le matériel nécessaire pour qu'il n'ait pas à aller à l'infirmerie.  
>Lorsqu'il vit Lorne, il se leva pour aller le rejoindre.<br>_-"Il dort. Je l'ai mis sous perfusion pour qu'il se réhydrate." _  
>Il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, mais Lorne le retint par le bras.<br>_-"Je vous offre un café..."_ l'invita-t-il, et Beckett sut qu'il serait amené à lui donner des explications.

Carson s'installa sur le canapé de Lorne. C'était la première fois qu'il mettait les pieds dans ses quartiers et c'était plutôt confortable. Il prit la tasse que le Major lui tendit et en avala une gorgée. Il ne savait pas comment annoncer la chose, mais après tout, Lorne avait déjà presque tout vu et tout entendu.  
><em>-"Vous vous demandez certainement pourquoi je n'ai pas été surpris par David" <em>demanda-t-il, laissant Lorne acquiescer en fronçant les sourcils.  
>Le Major se doutait que ce n'était pas la première fois que Carson voyait des sirènes dans sa vie. Il se demandait juste quelle était l'histoire derrière tout ceci et au lieu de lui parler, Beckett souleva son t-shirt de quelques centimètres. Sur son flanc gauche, se trouvait une simple écaille bleue qui contrastait avec le reste de sa peau.<br>_-"Vous étiez un des leurs?!"_ demanda Lorne, se retenant de caresser l'écaille.  
><em>-"Aye, mon ami. Notre peuple existe aussi bien sur Terre que dans toute la galaxie." <em>  
>Il laissa retomber son t-shirt et regarda David dormir avec un petit sourire compréhensif.<br>_-"Vous étiez blessé?"_ demanda Lorne, cherchant à savoir pourquoi Carson avait abandonné les siens. Etais-ce par choix ou comme David, n'avait-il pas eu d'autre solution?  
><em>-"Non. Je l'ai choisi... Je suis tombé amoureux d'une humaine, sur Terre." <em>  
>Carson se tut quelques secondes, cachant une fin qui n'avait pas été une fin heureuse. Evan lui laissa le temps de récupérer, voyant pour la première fois le médecin sous un autre jour.<br>_-"Vous l'avez regretté?"_ demanda-t-il à Beckett.  
><em>-"La seule chose que j'ai regretté, c'est d'avoir sacrifié l'immortalité de ma soeur pour une femme qui m'a quitté après trois mois" <em>  
>Le Docteur se tut, baissant la tête sur le liquide noirâtre de sa tasse. Lorne posa une main sur son épaule, compatissant.<p>

Après quelques minutes de silence, il se tourna vers David et sourit. Il savait que la situation serait différente pour lui et Lorne car il connaissait le militaire et sa loyauté.  
>Il avala le reste de son café et se leva.<br>_-"Faites-le boire toutes les trois heures. Au bout d'une semaine ou deux, il devrait s'habituer. Et n'insistez pas trop s'il n'arrive pas à marcher. Je prétexterai une rééducation et l'enverrai chez la kiné" _  
>Lorne acquiesça, essayant de se remettre des derniers évènements, encore un peu abasourdi. Avant que Beckett ne put sortir, il l'apostropha:<br>_-"Doc? Merci. Pour tout" _

•••

Après avoir vu partir Beckett, Lorne poussa un énorme soupir. Tellement de choses s'étaient passées qu'il se demandait si tout était réel. Il faisait nuit noire dehors et on arrivait à peine à distinguer les étoiles qui d'habitude criblaient le ciel.

Il entendit un petit gémissement et regarda le lit où David était allongé. Il vit son corps commencer à trembler et se précipita vers lui. En se débarrassant de ses vêtements, ne gardant que son boxer, il se glissa sous les couvertures et attira le jeune homme à lui qui tremblait comme une feuille.  
><em>-"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" <em>demanda-t-il en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.  
><em>-"Fr...froid" <em>  
>Evan se leva précipitement, apporta une autre couverture et monta le chauffage. Ils étaient pourtant en été... il devrait demander à Beckett si c'était normal. Il revint se placer sous les couvertures, se calant contre le jeune homme avant de lui frictionner les bras vigoureusement.<p>

Lorne plaça son bras autour de l'épaule de David, amenant le jeune homme contre lui. Après quelques minutes, il vit qu'il ne tremblait plus, sa température se maintenant. Mais le corps de David se remit à trembler, cette fois-ci secoué par les sanglots.  
><em>-"Shhhh... ça va aller..."<em>  
>Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui se passait, mais il pensait que ça avait à voir avec le sacrifice de Mala. Beckett lui avait brièvement expliqué ce que cela signifiait, autant pour la jeune sirène que pour David. Tous deux étaient mortels désormais. Seulement, elle gardait encore un droit sur l'océan que David ne possédait plus.<br>_-"Elle s'est sacrifiée à cause de moi..."_  
>Evan ressentit un étrange sentiment l'envahir et il savait qu'il détestait les larmes que David était en train de verser.<br>_-"Non, elle a fait ça pour toi, certes. Mais tu allais mourir. Et Mala t'aime énormément" _lui dit Evan, esssayant de le rassurer en lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Naturellement, l'une des nouvelles jambes de David s'enroula autour des siennes et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.  
>Puis, il lui avoua:<br>_-"Si j'avais pu faire quelque chose pour empêcher ça, je l'aurais fait. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour te garder en vie..." _  
>A ces mots, le visage couvert de larmes de David se leva vers le sien, leurs regards se rencontrant dans la pénombre de la pièce.<br>_-"Mais... tu me connais à peine. Pourquoi?" _  
>David semblait interloqué. Il avait depuis bien longtemps oublié ce qu'on lui avait dit sur la méchanceté des humains. Deux d'entre eux l'avaient aidé à rester en vie. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Evan serait prêt à un tel sacrifice pour lui.<br>Lorne n'avait jamais été des plus loquace, mais devant cet homme qui semblait si confus, il se mit à parler plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.  
><em>-"Tu me plais. Beaucoup. Je suis vraiment attiré par toi, mais pas uniquement. Tu as réveillé quelque chose en moi. Je... je commence à avoir des sentiments pour toi." <em>  
>David posa ses bras sur le torse de Lorne et l'observa. Le visage de son compagnon irradiait.<br>_-"Je n'ai pas bien compris ce que c'était... les... sentiments?"_ dit-il, incertain en fronçant les sourcils.  
>Lorne sentit sa confiance couler à pic. Peut-être se faisait-il des films. Peut-être que David n'était pas du tout sur la même longueur d'onde que lui.<br>_-"Comment est-ce que tu te sens, lorsque tu es avec moi?" _demanda-t-il au jeune homme en prenant une de ses mains au creux de la sienne.  
>David prit son temps pour y réfléchir, puis ferma les yeux, laissant les émotions l'envahir.<br>-_"Bien. Juste... apaisé. Envahi par une sensation de chaleur... tu es si beau"_ murmura-t-il avant qu'Evan ne se mette à sourire, passant une main dans les cheveux de David avant de l'attirer à lui.

Il y avait définitivement quelque chose entre eux. Evan voulait prendre son temps pour développer cette relation particulière. Il aurait toute l'opportunité de le faire, mais pour l'instant, tout ce dont il avait besoin était de sentir les lèvres de David sur les siennes.

•••


	6. Chapter 6

_Un petit lemon pour continuer, ça vous dit ? Tout doux, tout mignon… _

**.Chapitre VI.**

Après avoir passé plusieurs minutes enlacés, à s'embrasser, David et Evan se séparèrent et le désormais jeune homme détailla le corps du Major. Il rougit légèrement, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être ainsi au centre de l'attention. David étendit le bras, posant sa main sur le torse d'Evan qui grogna. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de compagnie. L'ancien sirène détaillait les jambes du Major, oubliant que lui aussi en était doté désormais. Evan sourit, puis tira le drap jusqu'à leurs pieds.

Ses doigts se posèrent sur la hanche de son compagnon qui ferma les yeux sous la sensation qui l'envahissait. Le Major descendit ses mains sur ses cuisses et ses jambes longues et élancées et David frissonna un instant. Pour la première fois depuis sa transformation, il posa les yeux sur ce qui était autrefois une queue de poisson aux nageoires écarlates.  
>Pour la première fois, il se rendit compte qu'il appartenait à un autre monde mais il ne se sentit pas triste pour autant. Evan était merveilleux avec lui et David se sentait étrangement serein, comme s'il était enfin à la maison.<p>

En caressant les jambes de son compagnon - ou amant? - Lorne sentit les frissons qui parcouraient le corps de David et en retint une certaine délectation. Puis, fixant son regard sur une partie tout à fait nouvelle de l'anatomie du jeune homme, il sourit de plus belle. _Oh. _  
>Ils avaient tous les deux vécu une journée particulièrement éprouvante et il fallait bien dissiper les tensions, n'est-ce pas? De plus, Evan avait vraiment envie de montrer à David comment son corps réagissait à sa présence et le bien que cela pouvait lui apporter. Doucement, il laissa courir sa main sur la virilité de David, prenant son érection devenue évidente entre ses doigts. Le jeune homme poussa un soupir surpris et ferma les yeux, se mordant lentement la lèvre inférieure en passant une main dans ses cheveux.<br>_-"Evan..."_ souffla-t-il, la voix étranglée par les sensations qui déferlaient dans son corps tandis que le Major continuait de lents mouvements de va et viens. Il se rapprocha de son compagnon, murmurant à son oreille:  
><em>-"Shhhh. Laisse-toi faire. Raconte-moi ce que ça fait, ce que tu ressens..." <em>  
>Evan le fit basculer sur le dos afin d'avoir plus de facilité. Il vit au visage concentré de David qu'il essayait de décrypter presque de façon scientifique ce qu'il ressentait. Or, le but n'était pas là. Il se pencha sur lui pour lui embrasser le front, les tempes et l'arrête du nez.<br>_-"Ne réfléchis pas. Dis-moi juste ce que ça te fait..." _  
>David acquiesça et se décrispa, en se calant plus profondément dans l'amas de coussin.<p>

Evan continuait sa douce friction, tandis qu'il déposait ça et là de petits baisers sur la peau du jeune homme dont le souffle s'était fait court.  
><em>-"Y... y fait chaud. J'ai chaud" <em>murmura David, les yeux toujours clos tandis qu'Evan descendait sur son corps. Tantôt il l'embrassait langoureusement ou rapidement, tantôt il laissait son souffle arracher un frisson à son amant.  
><em>-"Bien..." <em>se félicita Evan._ "Où? Dis-moi où..."_  
>David grogna lorsque le Major s'attarda sur sa hanche.<br>_-"Pa... partout."_ puis après quelques secondes, la joue d'Evan se frotta contre son érection et il poussa un petit gémissement. _"Evan... j'ai mal"_ geignit-il et le Major stoppa net ce qu'il était en train de faire, plongeant son regard inquiet dans celui de David.  
><em>-"Où? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" <em>demanda-t-il, craignant qu'il ne se passe quelque chose lié à sa transformation récente. Le corps frêle du jeune homme tremblait légèrement.  
><em>-"Là où tu me touches..."<em> confia-t-il, rougissant et Evan sourit tendrement, comprenant qu'il n'y avait rien de grave. Il fallait juste que David s'habitue à ces sensations nouvelles et qu'il les découvre à son rythme.

Les questions se bousculèrent dans la tête du Major. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment interrogé sur la sexualité des sirènes avant aujourd'hui. En avaient-ils? Il le pensait, puisqu'ils avaient des enfants. Peut-être que David n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait... Voyant la panique s'insinuer petit à petit dans le regard océan de son compagnon, Evan l'embrassa doucement avant de poser une main sur son torse.  
><em>-"C'est normal. Ca te fait mal mais en même temps, je parie que ça te fait du bien?" <em>Il attendit une confirmation de la part de son amant, qui acquiesça lentement. Voulant en savoir un peu plus, il s'enhardit à poser les questions qui lui venaient à l'esprit.  
><em>-"Tu as déjà fait ça... sous l'océan? Te toucher comme ça?" <em>  
>Il savait qu'il devait paraitre absolument ridicule, mais il fallait qu'il sache dans quoi il mettait les pieds avant d'aller trop loin avec David. Au vu des joues empourprées de son amant, il connaissait la réponse et fut soudain pris d'une vague de désir et d'envie. La curiosité aidant, il lui demanda:<br>_-"Qu'est-ce que ça t'a fait?" _  
>David réfléchit une petite seconde avant que son visage ne se fende d'un large sourire.<br>_-"Ca a fait vibrer mes écailles..." _dit-il et Lorne rit doucement. Okay, donc les écailles qui vibrent sont l'équivalent d'un orgasme humain... il fallait qu'il retienne ça. _"J'avais jamais fait ça avant. Puis je t'ai vu et le soir..." _David se confia d'avantage et Evan fondait littéralement pour lui. David avait vécu cette première expérience sous la surface en pensant à lui et cela amenait à Evan une pointe de fierté.

Bien décidé à faire passer le désir de David avant le sien, Evan se radoucit et lui embrassa doucement les joues puis posa ses lèvres contre celles du jeune homme en un baiser papillon.  
><em>-"Je te promets pas d'écailles qui vibrent, mais je pense que tu vas apprécier... fais-moi confiance" <em>  
>Le regard que lui lança David lui indiquait qu'il lui faisait une confiance aveugle. Il se ralongea, poussé par la main de son amant qui se posait sur son torse et se noya dans l'étendue de coussins qui l'entourait. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant envahir par les sensations des mains d'Evan sur son corps, des doigts qui parcouraient sa peau ainsi que de la langue et des lèvres de son homme qui prenaient possession de lui. Soudain, il sentit ces mêmes lèvres se refermer autour de lui, faisant de ce membre devenu douloureux, le prisonnier d'un endroit chaud et moite.<p>

La lente succion d'Evan ne dura que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se décide à se retirer, un peu à regrets, sentant le corps de son amant trembler. Il avait d'autres plans pour lui. Il remonta vers le visage de son compagnon et s'installa à ses côtés. David, craignant qu'Evan ne décide de s'arrêter là, geignit. Il n'en pouvait plus. Lorne le rassura en embrassant son front, puis il prit sa main entre la sienne, entrelaçant leurs doigts avant de reprendre possession de l'érection de David, qui poussa un long soupir.

Evan aimait cet homme et tout ce qu'il représentait, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être grisé par ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Pourtant, il arrivait à rester étonnamment maitre de lui-même. Sa main quitta celle de David pour venir se poser sur la joue du jeune homme, tandis qu'il lui murmurait au creux de l'oreille:  
><em>-"Continue. Caresse-toi... je veux te voir jouir" <em>  
>David trembla en entendant la voix d'Evan devenir grave, chargée de désir et il continua à se caresser. Il était trop perdu dans les sensations que cela lui procurait pour arrêter maintenant et il lui fallait faire taire cette douleur qui ravageait ses entrailles. Evan lui embrassait tendrement les tempes, le cou, faisant courir ses mains sur son torse. Les caresses de son amant, ainsi que sa propre main arrachaient à David des soupirs et de lourds gémissements.<p>

Il prenait de plus en plus d'assurance, Evan le guidant en lui murmurant des mots doux et des encouragements. Son souffle se faisait de plus en plus court, son corps se tendant comme un arc. Ses mouvements continuèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux et qu'il sentit un liquide blanc et chaud sur son ventre. Pris d'un instant de panique, il fut rassuré par Evan qui joignit sa main à la sienne, continuant sa caresse tandis que le corps de David tremblait.  
><em>-"Shhh, c'est normal. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien."<em> le rassura-t-il en déposant une flopée de baisers sur sa peau.  
><em>-"Mmmmhhhh, Evan..." <em>  
>Le coeur de Lorne allait exploser d'entendre son prénom ainsi prononcé, mais il s'assura avant tout que tout allait bien pour son compagnon. Au sourire béat qu'il arborait, il se dit qu'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Mais il n'était pas question de le laisser ainsi. David nicha sa tête au creux de son cou et voyant qu'il menaçait de s'endormir, Evan sortir du lit et prit le jeune homme dans ses bras.<br>_-"D'abord une douche et ensuite, au lit" _  
>David, au bord de l'endormissement, trouva la force de rire.<br>_-"On dirait ma maman..." _  
>La façon dont il avait dit cela, avec une pointe de mélancolie, faisait croire à Evan que la mère de son compagnon n'était plus de ce monde. Cela l'attrista, il l'aurait volontiers rencontrée pour la remercier d'avoir mis au monde un fils qui éclaire sa vie et berce ses nuits.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

_Dernier chapitre de cette fic, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu ! Quand David est pris entre deux mondes, le choix n'est peut être pas si facile qu'on le croit… ou peut être que si, après tout…_

**.Chapitre VII.**

Lorne, conscient que David ne tiendrait pas debout, l'assit sur le carrelage de la salle de bain avant de mettre la douche en route. Le jeune homme fermait les yeux et Evan l'aspergea d'un peu d'eau froide afin de le réveiller.  
><em>-"Evan!" <em>cria David, surpris et pleinement conscient à nouveau, ce qui fit rire doucement Lorne. Il remit la température à un niveau acceptable et s'accroupit à côté de son homme, dirigeant le jet sur sa peau. Il effaça les traces de leur activité précédente, puis empoigna le gel douche et s'appliqua en le passant sur chaque parcelle du corps de son amant. Puis il termina en lui shampouinant les cheveux. Enfin, il le rinça et reposa le pommeau de douche à sa place.

En le voyant debout, David observa son homme marcher sur ses deux jambes et fut pris d'un sentiment de curiosité débordante. Lui aussi désormais était pourvu du même attirail. Cela n'échappa pas à Lorne, qui lui demanda doucement:  
><em>-"Tu as envie d'essayer?" <em>  
>Il n'en fallait pas plus à David pour acquiescer vivement. Sachant que David était plus grand que lui, Evan se positionna contre le mur. Il craignait que le jeune homme ne soit déstabilisé tout de suite. C'était comme d'apprendre à un enfant à marcher, sauf que l'enfant en question faisait 1m87.<br>_-"Tu vas attraper mes mains et je vais te hisser sur tes pieds, d'accord?" _  
>David acquiesça, plus déterminé que jamais. Il plaça ses mains au creux de celles d'Evan et se laissa entrainer, finalement debout. Evan avait bien fait de se poser contre le mur, car David l'écrasa de tout son poids. C'était un poids plume mais ainsi, c'était également un poids mort.<br>_-"Appuye-toi contre le mur, voilà... c'est bien". _  
>Evan passa ses bras autour de la taille de David, l'enlaçant fermement.<br>_-"Tu tiens debout sur tes jambes! Je suis si fier de toi!"_ lui lança Evan, se serrant contre son compagnon qui souriait à en avoir mal à la mâchoire.

De sa main libre, Evan remit la douche en route à une température acceptable et ils se regardèrent durant un long moment. Une fois stabilisé, David voulut faire un pas ou deux mais il traversa à travers ses jambes. Evan le rattrapa de justesse, le ramenant près de lui.  
><em>-"Ne vas pas trop vite, ok? Beckett a dit que ça prendrait du temps..." <em>  
>David accepta avec un brin de regret le fait qu'il devrait s'habituer progressivement à son nouveau statut.<br>_-"D'ailleurs, comment ton Docteur est-il au courant de tout ça?"_ lui demanda-t-il, intrigué.  
>Evan se hissa jusqu'à son visage, ne résistant pas à la moue que faisait David.<br>_-"Plus tard... tu le lui demanderas. Maintenant, si on se séchait avant de retourner au lit?" _

Evan les sécha et parvint à faire faire quelques pas à David, qui était comblé de joie. Mais Lorne n'avait pas envie de le faire aller trop vite. Ils n'allaient pas beaucoup dormir, la nuit étant bien entamée depuis longtemps.

Lorne installa confortablement son compagnon sous les draps et David s'installa sur le ventre comme un bébé, ce qui arracha un sourire attendri à Evan. En voulant le recouvrir, une chose capta son attention. A hauteur de son coccyx, Lorne remarqua une tache rougeâtre. En passant ses doigts dessus et en s'approchant, il comprit de quoi il s'agissait. Comme pour Beckett, une écaille subsistait encore sur le corps de David. Il sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser, provoquant un frisson chez son compagnon qui gémit doucement, déjà endormi. Evan se pressa ensuite contre son dos, passant ses bras autour de lui de façon protectrice. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour le rejoindre là où ses rêves l'emportaient.

•••

Deux heures plus tard, Evan se réveilla et observa David toujours plongé dans un profond sommeil. Mais la peau de son compagnon était plus rêche et Evan se souvint des conseils de Beckett. A regrets, il lui secoua l'épaule et le réveilla.  
><em>-"David... chéri, réveille-toi." <em>  
>Son compagnon grogna fermement en se tournant dans les draps, ce qui n'eut que pour effet de faire rire Evan.<br>_-"Beckett a dit que tu devais beaucoup boire, pour ne pas te déshydrater..."_  
>Tandis qu'il tendit à son compagnon une bouteille d'eau en l'aidant à boire, il observa le petit rictus sur le visage de David.<br>_-"Ca manque de sel..." _  
>Evan eut un petit rire avant de se lever et de se préparer un café. Le soleil allait bientôt se lever et il était de service ce matin-là.<p>

Lorsqu'il revint au lit, une tasse fumante à la main, David le regarda d'un air intrigué. Il toucha le récipiant et retira précipitement sa main.  
><em>-"Attention, c'est hyper chaud"<em> l'avertit Evan en soufflant sur le liquide bouillant avant d'en avaler une gorgée. _"Tu découvriras ça plus tard" _ajouta-t-il, jugeant que ce n'était pas encore le moment pour son compagnon de se mettre au café.

Il reposa la tasse et se leva à regrets.  
><em>-"Je dois te laisser pendant quelques heures... je reviendrai pour le déjeuner" <em>puis, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, il se demanda s'il devait appeler Beckett pour "garder" David. Mais il ne pouvait pas réquisitionner le médecin. Alors il se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque et prit quelques livres, un carnet et un crayon et revint vers le lit pour les tendre à son compagnon.  
><em>-"C'est juste pour que tu ne t'ennuies pas... je suis désolé, mais tu ne marches pas encore bien alors ne te lève pas, d'accord? Je reviens bientôt, promis!" <em>  
>Puis il enfila son uniforme et se pencha vers David pour déposer un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres avant de s'en aller, le coeur gros.<p>

•••

David pouvait observer une partie de la Cité depuis le lit. Il regarda les vagues qui se brisaient sur les flancs des bâtiments. Il se sentait si proche et à la fois si éloigné de son monde. Une larme roula sur sa joue, puis d'autres suivirent, son coeur se serrant un peu plus lorsqu'il regardait l'océan. Sa vie avait été là durant toutes ces années. Mais il était certain d'une chose: il aimait Evan. Profondément. Mais le fait d'être seul dans cette pièce donnait l'occasion à son esprit de se jouer de lui. L'océan lui manquait, ainsi que ses amis et son père. Il espérait que Mala avait expliqué à ce dernier ce qu'il s'était passé pour lui et qu'il ne s'inquiétait pas.

Il avait regardé tous les livres qu'Evan lui avait donné, avec un intérêt d'abord accru. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il regardait l'océan, il s'en était éloigné pour plonger son regard sur les vagues si familières et pourtant si différentes. Il regardait à présent ses jambes, qui étaient comme le reste de son corps: élancées et pâles. Il remua les orteils quelques fois. La sensation n'était pas désagréable et le fit sourire. Il essaya de reproduire les mêmes gestes que dans la douche et balança une jambe puis l'autre en bas du lit, s'asseyant sur le rebord. Il posa un pied par terre et sentit le sol dur et froid sous sa voûte plantaire. Puis il recommença l'opération avec l'autre pied. Après avoir habitué ses sens à la température du sol, il inspira une bonne fois et décida de se mettre debout. Fort de sa réussite, il avança d'un pas puis d'un autre, tout en souriant. Il marchait seul! Il avança encore de quelques pas, jusqu'à contourner le lit et s'en éloigner légèrement.

Au bout d'un moment et sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, il passa au travers de ses jambes et s'écroula comme un château de cartes. Il ne s'était pas fait mal, encore heureux mais il n'arrivait pas à se redresser. Affalé par terre, il tenta de rejoindre le lit, en vain. Evan avait raison, il était encore trop faible. Accablé et honteux, il se dit qu'il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre Evan. Il espérait qu'il ne serait pas trop en colère. Il ramena ses jambes près de son corps et écrasa une larme face à cet échec. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre...

•••

C'est dans cette position qu'Evan le trouva trois heures plus tard en entrant dans ses quartiers. Le jeune homme avait l'air déshydraté et il grelottait de froid. Evan s'empressa de prendre une couverture et de lui frictionner les bras afin de le réchauffer.  
><em>-"Je t'avais dit de rester au lit... pourquoi t'être levé?" <em>demanda-t-il, ne reprochant rien à David, bien que sa voix trahisse son inquiétude. Son homme lui lança un regard qui lui brisa le coeur, car il était triste et défaitiste.  
><em>-"Je voulais marcher... je voulais sortir" <em>  
>David baissa la tête sur sa poitrine, refusant de montrer à Evan à quel point l'océan lui manquait. Il ne voulait pas se montrer ingrat, car les humains l'avaient sauvé d'une mort certaine. Mais le Major avait déjà compris.<p>

Alerté, le Docteur Beckett vint les rejoindre. Il voulut mettre David au repos et sous perfusion, mais le regard implorant du jeune homme avait tôt fait de ravir le coeur de Lorne, qui ne pouvait pas se résoudre à refuser ses requêtes.  
><em>-"Evan... tu m'aiderais à faire quelque chose?"<em> lui demanda-t-il, à la fois gêné et plein d'espoir. Lorne s'approcha du lit sur lequel il l'avait reposé et planta son regard déterminé dans le sien.  
><em>-"Tout ce que tu veux" <em>  
>David se mordit la lèvre, incapable de savoir s'il allait oui ou non, oser demander ça à Evan. Mais ce dernier posa sa main sur sa joue et le jeune homme vit dans son regard qu'il était prêt à tout.<br>_-"J'aimerais que tu m'emmènes près de l'eau, s'il te plait" _

Evan s'assura d'abord qu'il boive un peu, avant de se lever et de prendre David dans ses bras. Il était encore trop faible pour marcher. Ils voulurent l'habiller mais ne sachant pas manipuler un homme aussi faible, ils se ravisèrent et lui passèrent uniquement de quoi le rendre décent. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de chemin à faire jusqu'à l'océan, de toute façon. Evan avait consenti à exaucer le souhait de son homme, mais à l'intérieur, il doutait et se sentait destabilisé. Il secoua la tête et tenta de se rassurer. David était humain à présent. Que pouvait-il donc arriver?

•••

Ils arrivèrent sur le ponton, près des jumpers. Exactement à l'endroit où Evan et David s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois. L'endroit était désert, à l'exception des trois hommes qui se dirigeaient vers l'eau. Evan posa David par terre, puis vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, aidant son compagnon à se redresser. L'air était doux et le vent jouait avec les cheveux du jeune homme qui regardait l'horizon.  
><em>-"Comment tu te sens?" <em>demanda Evan, incertain de ce qu'il pouvait demander d'autre. David prit sa main dans la sienne, tandis qu'à l'arrière-plan, Carson se mettait dans un coin pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité tout en vérifiant que le jeune homme se portait bien.  
><em>-"Je vais bien... J'aimerais aller dans l'eau"<em> répondit David, lançant à Evan un regard suppliant. Evan secoua la tête vivement.  
><em>-"Non. Tu es trop faible pour nager" <em>  
>Il était catégorique. Il ne savait même pas si son homme était capable de nager avec deux jambes. Ce n'était surement pas la même chose que de nager avec une queue de poisson. Mais voyant la tristesse se peindre sur le visage de David, il se radoucit.<br>_-"Tu peux tremper tes pieds, si tu veux" _  
>C'était un compromis, mais pour l'instant, c'était tout ce qu'il était en mesure de concéder. Son compagnon se mit à sourire et ferma les yeux en plongeant délicieusement ses pieds dans l'eau salée. La brise marine le transportait et il retrouvait son monde, durant quelques instants.<p>

Il était parti trop loin dans ses pensées et son univers pour se rendre compte de ce qui se passait. Ce furent les cris d'Evan avertissant le Docteur Beckett, qui le ramenèrent à la réalité. Il sentit une main sur son épaule et entendit Evan qui lui parlait. Sa voix était à la fois triste et paniquée et lorsqu'il baissa les yeux, il comprit et écarquilla les yeux. Comme il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait, il bougea ses pieds... sauf qu'ils n'étaient plus là. A la place, il avait retrouvé sa queue de poisson aux nageoires puissantes et aux écailles rougeoyantes. Il les toucha du bout des doigts, effrayé de s'appercevoir qu'il rêvait. Mais il ne rêvait pas.  
><em>-"Je ne comprends pas..."<em> lança Evan en regardant Beckett, qui était tout aussi effaré qu'eux. Cela n'était pas arrivé au Médecin. Une fois sa transformation accomplie, il n'avait plus jamais retrouvé ses écailles. Pourtant il s'était baigné de nombreuses fois dans la mer d'Ecosse, l'eau salée n'avait donc rien à voir. Il essaya de chercher plus loin, mais il y avait tant de possibilités et le résultat serait toujours le même.

David, quant à lui, voulut se prouver quelque chose. Il avait une théorie. Il hésita à la mettre en pratique car il avait peur d'avoir raison. Et à la fois, il avait envie qu'elle soit véridique. Il était toujours tiraillé entre ces deux mondes et il savait qu'il devrait faire un choix. Il sentait que c'était le moment ou jamais. Avec prudence, il se hissa sur ses coudes et Evan poussa une exclamation. Le Major crut que David allait se laisser glisser dans l'eau, mais il n'en fit rien. Il utilisa toute la force qu'il avait dans le haut de son corps pour hisser sa queue de poisson sur le ponton. Lorsqu'elle fut sortie de l'eau, les trois hommes purent voir avec étonnement, les écailles disparaître et laisser place à une peau pâle. David possédait à nouveau des jambes. Aidé d'Evan et de Beckett, il retenta l'expérience, qui apporta le même résultat. Une fois replongé dans l'océan d'Atlantis, le jeune homme redevenait sirène. Evan sentit son coeur se briser pour de bon.

Penaud et dévasté, il s'assit à côté de David en tenant sa main au creux de la sienne. C'était finit et il le savait. Le jeune homme avait la possibilité de retourner auprès des siens, de retrouver sa vie et de s'écarter de l'interlude qu'Evan lui avait procuré. Cela n'avait été qu'une passade, une expérience pour tout deux mais rien de plus qu'une chimère. Il y avait cru, jusqu'au bout. Il s'attendait à ce que David lui dise "adieu" à tout moment et il ne voulait pas entendre ces mots. Il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Lorsque le jeune homme posa sa main sur sa joue, il ferma les yeux, instinctivement. Il n'arrivait pas à le regarder car il savait qu'une fois qu'il plongerait dans ce regard si bleu, il s'y noirait. Il voulait le supplier de ne pas partir, mais les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge et David le fit taire avant même qu'il n'ait pu prononcer quoi que ce soit en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Evan l'embrassa avec force et amour, ne se résolvant pas à ce que ce baiser soit le dernier qu'ils aient l'occasion d'échanger. Et David se détacha de son étreinte trop tôt, bien trop tôt. Mais sa main restait sur la joue d'Evan.  
><em>-"Regarde-moi"<em> lui demanda-t-il doucement, accolant son front au sien. Et tout aussi doucement, Evan ouvrit les yeux pour trouver en face de lui un jeune homme souriant, le regard amoureux. David lui prit la main et la posa sur sa peau et jamais Lorne n'avait été plus heureux de pouvoir sentir sous ses doigts des talons, des genoux et des cuisses. Il les regarda avec une sorte d'émerveillement qui le bouleversaient complètement. David avait l'air résolu, son regard déterminé et perçant. Il avait fait son choix et lorsqu'il comprit que son compagnon était décidé à rester, il se sentit fondre et son coeur implosa littéralement.

Une fois qu'il vit Evan rassuré, David posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de son amant, scellant leur destin. Il savait que les choses ne seraient pas faciles pour lui, mais il avait le soutien de son compagnon et de Beckett. Bientôt, il ferait la connaissance d'autres humains et se confondrait à eux, se mêlant à leur espèce. Un jour, peut-être, ils seraient assez liés que pour découvrir son monde et le respecter comme il respectait le leur. Ils pourraient sans doute former une alliance et combattre leurs ennemis. Mais ce jour n'était pas encore arrivé. Une longue route les attendait tous et ce n'était pas le principal souci de David, pour le moment. Il souhaitait simplement passer du temps avec Evan, apprendre à le découvrir et à le connaître, car il sentait qu'ils formaient un tout. Les pièces du puzzle semblaient enfin complètes et David était certain d'une chose: il avait enfin trouvé le monde qui était sien.

**• The End •**


End file.
